Apprentice
by Nightglider124
Summary: Times are tough and there's no escape. By any means necessary, love between two will find a way through the cracks in a situation. Apprentice AU based. ONESHOT. Rated M for adult themes! Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** _Before anything, I am working on the CTD: Bound plan. I had tumblr requests to mow through but that's all done now._

 _This is a oneshot I posted a while back on Tumblr but completely forgot to post here. It's based off of a HC convo among me and some gremlin pals about Robin in Apprentice AU where he sneaks off to regularly see Starfire, even under Slade's grasp yada yada yada. It ended up as this._

 _Mixed themes but a big ol' warning for smut. **Do not read if underage or if theme makes you uncomfortable.**_

* * *

"Can you do it or not?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared back at the dark haired boy.

"He's suspicious of you already, Robin."

He rolled his shoulders and exhaled noisily, getting more irritated the longer he stood there trying to coax the blue eyed girl into helping him out.

"I know that. Why else do you think I keep coming to you, asking for help with this?"

"Because I'm all you've got here." Terra told him, bitterly.

Robin sighed and ran a black gloved hand through his hair, "I'm not here by choice, Terra. I want to get back to the team. I'm only here to figure out how to rid _my_ friends of those probes Slade infected them all with."

"They were my friends too, y'know." She murmured, eyes cast at the ground,

Casting her a scathing look, he bit back any remarks that were on the tip of his tongue. Insulting her or getting into an argument wasn't going to help the situation, nor would it make her more agreeable to what he was asking.

"They still _will_ be if you drop whatever this is with Slade." Robin told her, his voice softening and he placed a hand on her shoulder as well, reminding her of what she could have waiting at the tower if she only got out of this _thing_ with Slade.

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth like she was going to say one thing before she shook her head and thought better of it. She shrugged off his hand and feigned indifference.

"Like you pointed out, we're both here for different reasons. But… that doesn't mean we can't be friends and at least… try to help each other out whilst we're here." She gave him a small, sympathetic smile, "We're all each other have at the moment, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

Terra rolled her eyes dramatically and chewed on her bottom lip, "What sort of time do you think you'll be back at base?" She asked, exasperated with him but willing to help,

Robin brightened and straightened up, "I don't… really know."

Terra groaned, "Robin-"

"Look, I don't know when I'll be back. Just tell him I'm on a patrol or something… better yet, tell him I'm trying to get hold of that laser he's been harping on about."

She gave him a blank look, "Oh yeah, Slade's definitely gonna believe that you're doing something for him outta the kindness of your heart."

"I don't care what he believes. Just give him something." He muttered,

Robin turned to the computer console just to the side of them. Slade was a smart man; insane and cruel but he was smart in the way he isolated people from the outside world.

But, he didn't know Cyborg and he also didn't know the hacking techniques both Cyborg and Bruce had taught him through the years of being a vigilante. He'd been using the only means of technology in Slade's base to his advantage when the madman himself disappeared for long periods of time.

Typing a series of numbers and lines of code, he managed to break into a sector of the computer that was beginning to look so very familiar with each time he did this. He smirked to himself and reached into one of the pouches on his belt and brought forth his deactivated communicator. Slade had made sure it wouldn't work. No signal, no battery; nothing.

In theory, it shouldn't have even had the smallest spark of life but Robin had his ways.

He connected it to a port of the system and after his fingers continued to clack at the keyboard for a few more minutes, he had his message sent.

Terra merely watched him like she had done every other night he'd done this. It had been this way since Slade forced him into the precarious situation at hand of his friends being in such unpredictable danger.

"Gotta go."

Robin stepped back from the console, wiping any trace of his hacking and fiddling from the hard drive. He fixed his uniform and looked at the window, inwardly cursing to see it lashing down with rain. _She_ worried when there were storms or rain.

He checked all the equipment in the pouches of his belt, an action that was forever ingrained in him and walked over to the large window pane that was being pelted with droplets of water.

Terra followed behind him, her arms still folded and she kept narrowing her eyes at him.

"You owe me so much for doing this. I hope you know that." Terra pointed out,

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep reminding me."

"I'm going to run out of excuses one of these days."

"He trusts you more than he trusts me. You're doing fine. I have to keep sneaking out like this; for the Titans."

She snorted, not trying to hide her disbelief in the slightest.

"What?" Robin queried, hoisting himself up onto the window edging.

"For the Titans. You know as well as I do why you keep going out on your late night excursions."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I go out to deliver critical information to them about updates and the things Slade is planning-"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a smug smile, "Uh huh. Course it is… and it has nothing to do with the Titan that you meet _with_."

An involuntary blush painted his cheeks. She was smarter than he gave her credit for sometimes. He sat up a little and looked at her, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well… it _is_ a bonus…"

Terra rolled her eyes but tilted her head, "Besides, this is the 4th time in a week you're slipping out of the hideout to see her. And, I _don't_ think you have that much ground breaking information for 'the Titans'."

He chuckled; he had to if only because of her snarky quips. It reminded him of what Raven would likely say if she were here instead of the former Titan.

"Goodnight, _Terra_."

She grinned, "And you don't even deny it!" She shook her head, "But, I am curious. Why are you so determined to get away tonight?"

"Uh… it's a personal reason." He replied, reaching for the latch of the window and opening it.

The bitter December air seeped into the room and he found the sound of the rain rather soothing. It was pretty bleak and dark outside and he longed to see the lights of the city. They were situated at the edge of Jump; a somewhat inconspicuous place that he would never have guessed of checking had he not been forced into the role of Slade's apprentice.

Terra's expression softened a little and she raised an eyebrow.

"Anniversary, I'm guessing?" She asked,

Robin sighed and swivelled to stare back at her, "You got me."

"How long?"

"2 years."

She was surprised, "So, this thing of your two's… it started before Slade brought you in as-"

"Yeah… hence why I try to sneak out when I can."

As distant and cold as she had become towards the Titans, her heart went out to him. He was right. He didn't choose to be here. She could only imagine how hard it was for him to not go insane with the hand he'd currently been dealt.

Inwardly cringing, Terra realized her daily interaction with Robin was making her go a little soft.

She shook her head, "Just remember to mute the mic of your earpiece this time. Last night, you didn't and there were some things I heard that I can _never_ erase from my brain."

Robin blinked but laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh… sorry."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by heavy footsteps from above them and both of them flinched. Robin hurried to open the window up wider and Terra jogged over to hold it open while he slid out of the building.

"Hurry! He's on his way down!" She hissed,

"I'm going, I'm going! Remember to cover for me."

Another eye roll, "I think I got it now go!"

Robin nodded one last time before he skidded down the brick wall a little more than he'd meant to. The rain made it slippery and therefore, much harder to get a grip and keep himself balanced.

His fingertips pricked with pain from the pressure he was putting on them while trying to remain still, stuck to the side of the wall as he was. Move to soon and Slade would definitely know something was up. He peered up at the window, watching Terra move away and presumably closer to Slade. The way she moved confirmed the air of nonchalance she was putting out.

Robin stayed like that for what felt like hours until the light inside dimmed, signalling there was no one left in that sector of the factory. It was in ruins, looking like a place homeless people would seek as shelter but Slade had it secure, with his bots positioned all over the place and cameras in every corner he could get them.

Breathing out in relief, Robin sagged for a moment, pressing his face against the cold, slick wall of the hideout; simply taking a second of peace before he set off again.

On the count of three, he pushed away from the wall, letting himself fall through the air briefly before he shot his grappling hook out at the nearest building edge.

He swung through gaps between apartments and skyscrapers initially before he heaved himself up to the strongest rooftop he came across. When he landed, he held the position, making certain he wouldn't come crashing through the thing with a single step.

Robin deeply exhaled, checking the time on his less than functional communicator. It read 1am.

Keeping the communicator with him at all times was a comfort more so than anything else. It reminded him to keep going and to stick with this arrangement of Slade's while a plan was being formed back at the tower.

The communicator also lacked most functions but time was one of the few things it still gave him; something he was extremely thankful for. When being cooped up in that desolate factory of Slade's, something as minuscule as not knowing the time could be enough to tip the scale and make him lose it.

Considering he was halfway across town, he felt around for his tracker and crushed it once in his hand before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it for good measure. He'd get interrogated about that later of course and Slade might well have been aware of his disappearing act each and every night but he hadn't mentioned anything yet and Robin sure as hell wasn't letting him know _where_ he was going every night.

He'd never put her in danger like that. She came first; above everything else, he held her closest to his heart.

Robin stood there, letting the rain wash over him and the rapid thump of his heartbeat fill his ears. His hair was soaked, flopping over his forehead as he stared down at the puddle by his feet.

His clothes were drenched and the chill in the air was striking him to the bone. He shivered and tried to take solace in the heat he would inevitably find from her.

With her face at the forefront of his mind, Robin shook his head, droplets of water trickling over his face as he moved and sprinted on.

He leapt between buildings; a man on a mission, not willing to be stopped by anything. Nothing would keep him from her tonight. Not Slade, not the weather; nothing.

The rain pattered off of his body as he moved, skidding and sliding in his haste to get to his destination.

It was the late nights like this where he felt unfazed by anything. He didn't have Slade at his shoulder, hissing orders and knocking him around like a worthless slave. As much of a hard front as Robin tried to put up, he felt himself breaking a little bit more each time Slade raised a hand to him. He felt like a child with no one to tell and nowhere to run. Under normal circumstances, he'd retaliate and hit back but he couldn't do that; not with the responsibility of his friends' lives on his shoulders.

It wasn't always good, being a leader and having everyone you loved depending on you.

Lost in his thoughts, he lost his footing a little near the edge of a multi-storey gym and had to brace himself for a possible fall.

He huffed and let all the weight on him lift for a moment as he gazed across at his target.

By now, he'd reached the other side of Jump City. He was on the outskirts, far from Slade's watchful gaze and far from that part of his current life. If he turned his head and squinted, he could make out the tower; the familiar T shape in the distance, raised above the ocean that set off a particularly strong wave of emotions inside him.

He swallowed hard and looked back at his original location.

On the very edge of the city sat a sad and quite lonesome, grey apartment block with only a few windows of each floor. It was old and didn't require much of a second glance. Most people would probably think it was derelict by the look of the external upkeep or lack thereof.

But on the top floor, there was the thing that made his heart beat flutter; A faint orange glow bouncing off of the windows, signalling that she was there.

Just like she always was.

Robin grappled across to the block, hanging on the roof's edge before slowly shimmying down to the large, square window.

He fiddled with the latch, working his boy wonder skill to get it open before he manoeuvred himself inside, away from the icy darkness and rain.

Robin let his shoulders drop immediately, the cosy warmth of the penthouse working its way through his tired muscles and tickling his skin.

He ran a damp hand through his saturated hair, trying to rid it of the extra moisture. Robin sighed and eyed the room, noting the lack of sound or movement. His heart skipped a single beat; he hoped she was still here.

Penthouse was a loose term for the place. It was one large room with a small kitchenette over the far side with a table and two chairs, a large queen sized bed in the middle and a door to his right, leading off to a simple bathroom.

His body automatically turned to his left though, drawn in by the fireplace which happened to be lit and roaring with an inviting inferno.

That was the only thing he could hear, in fact, the crackling of the firewood as it burnt to cinders and provided heat amidst the winter chills of the outside world.

Sanctuary was the word that sprang to mind with this place. It was actually the only safe house in Jump that they had. The Titans found little reason to need a safe place but it was here in case anything ever happened to the tower or they found themselves separated and needed to regroup.

Or, in cases like tonight.

He held his hands out to the fire, a desperate attempt to forget the miserable weather Jump was experiencing at the moment and lavish himself with the brief change.

"I did not think you were going to come…"

Her angelic voice, so soft and soothing, sent a tingle down his spine and he sucked in a breath.

Robin turned around, eyeing the fall of shadows surrounding the kitchen. He held his breath, not believing she was actually there until he witnessed her with his own eyes.

Stepping forward into the radiance of the fire, Robin released the breath and smiled.

Starfire stood there, leaning one shoulder against the wall as she looked at him with mischievous green eyes. He couldn't help but drink in the sight of her attire.

She wore something different to her uniform, a short white silk robe that left very little to the imagination. It stopped above her knees and the front hung open enough for him to catch a glimpse of her glorious cleavage.

Waiting for his reply, she sauntered forward, slowly and tantalizing.

"I'm sorry… I was getting Terra to cover me if Slade asked for my whereabouts." He murmured, peeling his mask away and stashing it in his belt, just like clockwork.

The mask was always first to go. They never kept such a boundary between them. The nights were too short.

Starfire nodded and as soon as she was within reach, his hands found that tiny waist of hers and tugged her closer. Her fingers crept into his hair and their foreheads rested against one another.

For the moment, it was calm and sweet but they both knew it wouldn't stay that way.

"It is okay…" She breathed, nose rubbing against his, "I have missed you today."

He breathed out, "I know. We had so little time last night."

"And tonight?"

His blue eyes bore into hers, "We have until morning."

She looked hesitant but she gave him a brave smile, "I will take it."

Robin tipped his head forward, capturing her lips with his and feeling as she melted against him. Her hands were against his chest, her touch as light as a feather.

He deepened their kiss, pushing against her for more, their teeth clashing as they both strove for those feelings of desire.

Starfire's tugged on his damp locks, tethering him to her. She always avoided being too rough with him, just in case but a little tug was something he had always enjoyed from her, even now.

He squeezed her hips, pulling her so that their pelvises aligned and grinded against one another. Starfire made a small appreciative noise and raised her arm, draping it over his shoulder so she could play with the hairs on the back of his neck too.

She kept her eyes closed, immersing herself in him and the way he tasted and how he touched her.

Her breasts pushed up against his chest and she made a muffled sound, briefly pulling away from their kiss so she could click her tongue at him.

"You are getting me all wet, Richard."

Staring at her, he grinned and raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. She realised how she had worded it and giggled, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" He pointed out, his voice low and husky,

"It is raining outside?"

He grinned, "No, how'd you figure that?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Stop the sarcasm."

"How long have you been here if you didn't notice the rain, Star?"

"I arrived at approximately 10pm." She informed him,

His heart sunk, understanding that she had been waiting for him for over 3 hours.

Robin frowned sadly, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long."

A small kiss to the tip of his nose, "You are here now and that is all that matters."

"So…" He began, his voice dripping with cheekiness, "What _should_ I do with my wet clothes?"

Starfire's eyes twinkled, "Remove them, of course."

He smirked, "Of course."

Giggling, she helped him to get out of the restrictive fabric that Slade forced him to wear not only to remind himself that he had Robin under his control for the time being but also as a reminder to Robin about what he risked if he went against his unwanted mentor.

It was all a mind game to the madman, anyway.

When it came to removing the orange and black undershirt, Starfire gripped the metal 'S' and hurled it across the room, not caring that it impaled itself in the bathroom door.

He smiled sadly as she rid him of all the armour and black items of clothing, knowing just how much she wanted to tear Slade apart for doing this to them, to him, to the team.

She hid it well though and one another's facade usually helped each other to come across as stronger.

 _Usually_.

Standing back to assess her work once she'd stripped him down to just his boxers, Starfire had this proud little smile on her face. Robin chuckled and eyed her robe,

"Ah-ah… that's not fair. Now, you're overdressed." He explained and swiftly tugged the tie of her robe, letting it fall open.

Prepared for that, Starfire followed through and let the silk piece slide from her shoulders to the floor, pooling around her dainty feet in a lush heap.

His eyes went wide, not expecting what lay beneath and she smiled at his reaction to her small surprise.

"Whoa… I… Star-" He stammered, eyes everywhere at once,

She bit her lip to stop her spreading smile, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He paused and shook his head, "I love it."

Twirling for him, she showed off her little ensemble. Emerald green lace hugged her breasts, a lovely little frill on the edging of the cups. The panties were similar but had frills on the front, drawing attention to the mesh area that was so see through, he could see exactly what it covered.

"I thought… since it is a special occasion… it would be nice to look the sexy for you." She told him, turning all kittenish,

Robin felt his heart swell; even when they were separated and facing difficult times, she still found ways of turning the tables in their favour, even if only a little.

His hands went straight to her ass and gave her a good, thorough grope. He attacked her neck with his mouth, leaving little hickeys to mark what was his.

"Oh… you're right. I'd almost forgotten."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "As if you would dare."

He gave her a sweet, sound kiss before he murmured, "Happy Anniversary, Star."

"Mm… and to you as well, my Richard…" She cooed, rubbing his upper arm as she revelled in the significance of tonight.

"You know what though?"

"Hm?"

"Your special little outfit would look better on the floor."

She gifted him with one of her silver laughs, kissing his lips once, "I thought you might say that."

His fingers hooked beneath the sides of her underwear, dragging them down her legs whilst she unclipped the bra, letting that flutter to the ground as well. He swallowed in an attempt to make his throat less dry but it was a futile attempt.

Ogling her, he stood back to look over every inch of her orange skin.

"You're so perfect." He hushed,

She smiled, gently as she yanked his own underwear down to his feet.

"So are you."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, but I'm still a little cold."

Starfire took his hand in hers, letting their fingers interlock and led him over to the fire, "Then, let us do something about that." She whispered, getting on her knees and silently telling him to do the same.

"Star…" He breathed,

Humming to herself, she lay back on the fluffy carpet, her hair spilling over her shoulders and around her head. Her eyes became half lidded and the smile had vanished.

"Richard… I need you." She told him, sliding her arms up above her head and spreading her legs enough for him to see his prize in between.

He nodded, caught in a trance like state.

The light from the fire flickered across her face, making her that much more beautiful than she already was and he really did question how he'd gotten so lucky to find someone like her.

He leaned down, positioning himself correctly and whispering the three words both of them loved to hear. With that, he pushed forward, taking them to that place of complete and utter ecstasy.

It always started out with the gentle bouts of sex when they had these little rendezvous.

Consisting of little strokes and gentle touches, of tempered massaging and caresses. It was something he longed for all day, every day.

Her touch was enough to completely relax him. She was the only one that could get him to that point where he was just quiet and pensive about everything going on in his world.

The laughter and playfulness always came first before the mood shifted to something else; something deeper and much more sour.

They made love a number of times before they finally found themselves on the bed, beneath the covers.

Starfire giggled and squealed as his kisses dipped lower on her body, teasing her already sensitive nerves.

"Richard! I am ticklish there!" She screamed, a smile so evident in her tone,

He popped his head up and grinned, "Oh, are you? I had no idea."

She held his shoulders in place so he could not move back to torment her further.

"No more! I cannot-" She panted,

Robin smirked and kissed her lips for a long moment before flopping down beside her, his head resting on the pillow.

"Alright… I'll cease… for now." Robin vowed,

The princess giggled and snuggled up to his chest, throwing a leg over his hip whilst his arm came to rest against her waist.

They stared into each other's eyes, both their smiles reaching their eyes for a fleeting moment before it started to fade. The laughter dimmed and soon, silence fell over them and brought with it the serious side of the situation they faced.

Starfire tried to hold the smile a little longer but inevitably, her mind kept pulling back to what it always did.

"Please… what is the time?"

Robin frowned and glanced at the clock, "4am…"

"It is almost time."

"We still have a bit longer…" He mentioned,

She nodded but couldn't look him in the eyes.

Her smile wavered and her shaky fingers brushed against his pale cheek, trying to be gentle and her eyes watered without her meaning them to.

"So…" She said quietly, searching his face for the truth, "what has he been doing to you… my love?"

Robin felt his heart sink and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to make light of the horrific things he'd been subjected to in the last couple months at the hands of Slade,

"Just… just the usual stuff…" He croaked, plastering a fake smile on his face and pecking the palm of her hand, "A lot of dirty work for _him_ … a lot of screaming at me when I don't do things right… he beat the crap out of me last week for disobeying an order again…"

He tried to faintly laugh it off but Starfire showed no such emotion. Instead, her eyes were tear bright and he wished he could make it better but he just couldn't. He couldn't do anything to erase the pain in both their hearts.

"Training is the worst… gruelling and relentless hours of the same thing until I can't move anymore and… all I can feel is pain… and I never get enough time to rest so the pain never subsides either."

Starfire tried hard to keep the tears at bay but one rolled down her cheek and onto the pillow,

"Richard…" She whispered, her voice thick with concern,

He felt his throat close up and his voice cracked when he next spoke, "Do… do you know what the worst part is?" He asked, and she could see the tears pricking his eyes too, "I-I can't do a single thing about any of it… he has his finger on the button 24/7 and… I can't make a difference… I'm defenceless and… I'm powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wants… I-I have no control."

Starfire felt her lip quiver as she stroked his soft hair, trying her best to soothe his battered state of mind and emotions.

She squeezed her eyes shut, more tears leaking from beneath her lashes as she shuffled closer, pressing small kisses to every part of his face.

"I want to give you that control, Robin." She whispered,

He sniffled, refusing any physical tears to spill.

"Wh-What?" He asked, confused,

She carefully pulled him on top of her and cupped his face in her hands.

"I want you… to take me. I wish… for you to be in control."

"Star, I-"

"Use me, Richard…" She said, swallowing a lump in her throat, "I am _yours_."

"I don't want to force you-"

She kissed his jaw, "You never could."

Peppered kisses along her collarbone and neck, "Are you sure?"

Starfire nodded. If this was what it took, she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to grab that control back as well as his confidence. He was a broken shell of the man she loved and she would do anything for him to rediscover the part of him which was lost.

She knew he needed this; to let go and detach himself from everything and just dominate the situation. He needed to feel in control of _something_ in his life, even if that meant her.

His kisses turned harder against soft areas. She felt the scrape of his teeth and her breath fluttered. When he reached her lips, he nipped her so hard, he drew a tiny bit of blood.

Robin buried his face in her shoulder as he touched her body, unable to look directly at her whilst they did this.

His hands were rough as he squeezed her arms and her ribs, gripping her breasts a little too hard, enough to leave a faint bruise. She held back a couple whimpers, resigned to the fact she truly did enjoy rougher intercourse.

He sucked on the skin of her shoulder, moving down to her nipple which he took into his mouth and bit down hard. She raised her shoulders and gasped but allowed him to keep going.

Continuing, he marked her body with small bruises and scratches which she knew he would feel guilty over afterwards but she truly did not mind, this was still considered romantic on her world.

She held him close, offering what support she could.

He eventually got bored of his dominant foreplay. Robin growled and pushed her legs completely apart, diving down and suckling her nub of skin at her slick opening. She groaned and spread her legs wider, trying to give him more of herself.

Holding her knees apart, Robin controlled everything. Soon enough, he shoved two fingers abruptly inside her, catching her off guard. Again, it was a surprise but not an unwelcome one.

Pumping his fingers in and out, Starfire cooed and panted, feeling her temperature rise with the momentum of his digits. Her mind was already fuzzy and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Rob-" He muffled her moan of pleasure with his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside her own and taking what he wanted,

He yanked his fingers out of her hole and lined himself up to penetrate her. He barely even gave her a moment before he rammed it inside her tight channel.

She gasped, loudly. She hadn't been expecting him to be that quick.

Not one to wait, Robin immediately started thrusting in and out, giving her little time to get accustomed to how his cock felt. He grabbed her under her knee and forcefully pushed her leg back against her chest, letting him push in deeper than before.

It felt like a fire where they were joined, threatening to engulf them both in flames.

Robin was set on his own needs and what he _wanted_.

"Robin-"

"Say it." He grunted, his cock sliding back and forth at a mind spinning speed.

He was stretching her a little more each time he shoved himself back inside and secretly, she found herself loving every minute of it.

"I-"

"I want to hear you fucking say it."

"P-Please, Robin-"

His voice was rough and callous but Starfire was teetering on the edge and in control or not, she hoped he would give her that orgasmic high that she always received from him,

"Beg, Star. Now!"

She was surprised by the way he spoke to her but she was also glad he was taking his frustrations out in a way they both enjoyed.

"Richard, please! I need it! I need you to-"

"To what?" He yelled, furiously pumping in and out of her.

His climax was building and he didn't know how much longer he could withstand the pressure, low in his groin.

Starfire knew what he wanted to hear. It was something she did not do often but he occasionally asked for and apparently got the "turn on" from hearing the foul words slip from her mouth.

"What do you need, Star!?" He grunted at her,

"I need you to fuck me!" She shrilled, her fingernails clawing at his back as his hips slammed against her own,

He roared and his hips kept going at an unbelievable pace. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and the headboard with the other, using both as leverage to thrust even harder, the frame of the bed repeatedly banging against the wall, flakes of paint chipping off and onto the carpet.

"Star, I-"

"Let it go, R-Robin!" She hissed, a wet heat suddenly throbbing around his member and it satisfied him to know she had come.

With one final thrust, Robin cried out; a sound that was drawn out and throaty as he spilled everything he was inside of her. He sank his teeth into the line of her neck, biting her flesh as hard as he could. She grunted but allowed the violent show of territory.

He went rigid, completely still like a plank of wood before he puffed out a breath and collapsed atop of her.

Robin panted against her ear, harsh and heavy breaths against her skin, giving her goose bumps all over.

Her eyes felt heavy as she stroked his back with an unsteady hand and stared up at the roof of the penthouse.

Silence blanketed the entire room for several minutes, neither of them making a sound or saying a single word to one another.

Starfire was tugged away from her delirious state however, when Robin began leaving soft kisses against the areas of her skin where he had been particularly rough. Her hips, her breasts, her shoulder, her thigh; all of them got apologetic kisses.

And she knew why.

He always felt dread after being rough like that, in the fear he had hurt her. She merely smiled and shook her head, knowing it would take more than a bit of rough sex to damage her.

After he was done, he rolled off of her and she heard him gulp.

"Sorry…" He murmured,

"I am not. That was enjoyable."

"It was amazing…"

"Do you feel better?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I have a long way to go before I feel better… but thank you… that-that helped a lot."

She nodded and they slipped back into silence, their fingers intertwined atop of the mattress between their bodies.

Minutes passed afterwards and it was all too soon before he said the three words she despised,

"I better go."

She felt her lip quiver. It was too soon. They hadn't had long enough together and she wasn't ready to be left alone yet again.

He paused, waiting for her to respond but when she didn't, he shuffled to the edge of the bed, releasing her hand. Robin sat there for a long moment before he sighed and stood up, walking over to the now extinguished and ash ridden fireplace to pick up and pull on his underwear.

Starfire watched him out of the corner of her eye and felt herself crumbling. Like him, she could only take so much of this. She watched him, desperately clinging to the night they had just shared but knowing it wasn't enough.

Tears clogged her throat and she slowly sat up, pressing the covers to her naked chest.

"P-Please…" She whimpered, tears in her eyes that blinded her, "Please do not go…"

Robin looked over his shoulder at her, his eyebrows furrowed with sadness at how broken she sounded. He turned around to face her and noticed how small and vulnerable she looked,

"Star-" He breathed,

She sniffled, "Please… I-I cannot do it… not again-"

Choking on a sob, she dropped the sheet and covered her face with her hands, silently weeping as her emotions took control.

Her chest hurt, her heart ached and her throat was tight like someone was suffocating her.

Suddenly, she felt the bed dip and a gentle hand stroked her bare back.

Pulling her face away, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the one person she loved most in the world.

He was cautious and tender as he wiped her tears away, kissing a few of them,

"You know I have to…" He replied, his own expression and voice telling her he didn't want to leave either.

"N-No… you do not. You could come home and-and we could-"

He shook his head, "You know he'd kill you guys the minute I did."

She touched his face, "I do not care… I miss you…"

His adam's apple bobbed as he struggled to reign himself in, "I miss you too… more than you know."

"Every night… after you leave… I-I stay awake, petrified for what might happen to you…"

He angled her chin up to look at him, "Don't you think I'm the same? Every day, when I'm stuck inside that… fucking room he keeps me in… I think of you and if you're on a mission… I constantly wonder if you've been hurt and… whether or not you'll be waiting for me come night time… I-I get so scared that I'll lose you… and I won't even know about it, Star."

Starfire hiccuped and bowed her head, "I-I just want you… to come home…"

His bottom lip trembled and he pressed his forehead to hers, "I want to come home too, baby… but coming to see you… like we are at the moment… it is the _only_ thing getting me through each day."

She threw her arms around his shoulders, crying into his the crook of his neck. He stroked her long red hair and held her tightly, like he thought she might break.

"Please… not yet, Richard."

He nodded, kissing her jawline.

"I'll stay a while longer, okay?"

She made a muffled sound under the tears.

He pulled her back down onto the bed and tugged the covers over them both, kissing her face everywhere he could reach.

"I love you, Star… don't ever forget that." He whispered, stroking every patch of skin,

"I-I love you as well… more than _anything_."

In his arms, she calmed down, taking comfort in his warmth and his scent until she drifted off to sleep.

And she knew, deep down, that when they woke he would be gone and she would have to wait for the night to come again until she saw his face once more.


End file.
